


Как насчет сейчас?

by Ardel



Category: Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, RPF AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 04:04:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5991160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ardel/pseuds/Ardel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Вечеринка напоминала сцену из неудачного кино Джона Хьюза – спортсмены отдельно, панки и эмо отдельно. Брэдли давно заметил, что один из самых заядлых эмо – Колин Морган – запал на него. Друзья спортсмены подначивают его проверить блеф Моргана.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Как насчет сейчас?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [How Soon is Now?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/304814) by [mrs_leary (julie)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julie/pseuds/mrs_leary). 



> АУ РПС. У Колина несколько иная история. Он одевается, как Джетро из эпизода «Доктора Кто». Колин и Брэдли встречаются во время учебы в актерской школе.

  
_Пять лет в бегах. Он бежал и бежал, перебираясь с места на место, не зная покоя, то слетая с катушек, то без причины срываясь куда-то, только чтобы снова переехать оттуда, скорее рано, чем поздно. Жизнь — постоянно меняющийся калейдоскоп. Так было проще. Но вот, в двадцать один год, он нашел то, чем хотел бы заниматься. Место, где хотел бы жить. И играть. Центр драматического искусства в Лондоне. С прошлого места жительства привез с собой друга. Джо. Кажется, в его жизни, наконец, появилось то, чего ему не хватало с детства. Успокоенность. Чувство безопасности. Ему даже показалось, что он нашел свое предназначение. И, конечно же, в этот самый момент произошло то, что начало разрушать его мир, кажется даже до того, как тот успел появиться — он первый раз увидел Брэдли Джеймса._

  
Это катастрофическое эмо — Морган — снова на него смотрит. Крошечный островок безмолвной неподвижности посреди бурного моря вечеринки. Брэдли бросил хмурый взгляд в его сторону и отвернулся. По правде говоря, он не особенно возражал. Постоянное внимание Моргана иногда слегка напрягало, но в основном… собственно, какой начинающий актер откажется от аудитории. Брэдли сделал несколько глотков из стакана, чувствуя, как пивной хмель приятно разбегается по телу.  
— Ты только глянь, на этого Моргана, — начал один из его друзей — Кевин. Хмеля как не бывало. — Он конкретно на тебя запал.  
— Оставь его в покое! — неожиданно для себя бухнул Брэдли. — В смысле… ну, он же меня не достает. Вот и ты его не трогай.  
Друзья обменялись понимающими взглядами. Но только Сантьяго отважился заметить:  
— Раньше не замечал за тобой такой заботливости.  
Брэдли пожал плечами.  
— Он никогда меня не беспокоит. И потом, его можно понять, — Брэдли раскинул руки, красуясь. Демонстрируя лицо, плечи, бедра. Провел ладонью по начавшим отрастать волосам, которые в последнее время чуть потемнели, превратившись из невнятно-светлых в темно-золотые. — Как он мог устоять перед такой внешностью и харизмой?  
Ответом ему послужил дружный хохот и пару тычков локтем в бок. Брэдли искоса посмотрел на того, о ком они говорили, и заметил, что загадочный взгляд голубых глаз был все еще сосредоточен на нем. Когда бы они ни оказывались в одном помещении, Колин Морган наблюдал за Брэдли Джеймсом. Просто молча смотрел. Он ни разу не попытался подойти и разговаривал с ним только на занятиях и, казалось, не старался оказаться там же, где и Брэдли, ни разу не преследовал его или еще что в таком духе. Он просто смотрел, когда предоставлялась такая возможность. И все. Сначала Брэдли был в замешательстве. Потом ему было не по себе. Потом ему это льстило. А сейчас, вроде как, даже приятно стало.  
— Панки, — зло процедил Кевин. Брэдли видел, как взгляд Колина охватил его друзей и тут же вернулся к нему, став чуть насмешливым.  
Настроение в комнате неуловимо изменилось. Роли распределились, как в плохом фильме про геев Джона Хьюза, — Брэдли и его друзья: в большинстве своем футболисты или просто заядлые качки, не вылезающие из спортзала; Колин и его эмо-панковское окружение: яркие цвета и длинные челки, узкие джинсы и неизбежные кеды. Члены обеих групп недовольно пялились друг на друга.  
Хотя Морган в дуэли взглядов участия не принимал. Он уже вернулся к задумчивому созерцанию Брэдли. Единственный спокойный взгляд среди всеобщего напряжения. Не колючий и не вызывающий, как у окружающих. Колин один был весь в черном — стройное гибкое тело в узких черных джинсах и черной же футболке в обтяжку, на которой красовалось одно слово — MIDNIGHT — темно-серыми буквами, черные кожаные браслеты, черный лак на ногтях. И бледная-бледная кожа… загадочные голубые глаза…  
У Брэдли перехватило дыхание.  
— Ты согласен, Брэдли? — пихнул его в бок Кевин.  
— Что? — пришлось переспросить Брэдли, кивая на колонки, чтобы списать свою невнимательность на громкую музыку. — Что говоришь?  
— Я говорю, что этот пацанчик небось не знал бы, что с тобой делать, заполучи он тебя.  
По позвоночнику побежал холодок, и Брэдли вздрогнул, подумав: «Уж он бы придумал, что делать», но вслух ничего подобного он, конечно, не сказал.  
— Он, поди, тебя потому и выбрал, что понимает, у него нет шансов.  
— Что никогда не доведется попробовать, — согласился еще кто-то.  
— Так и помрет, небось, девственником, — прокомментировал Рик, — А вы в курсе, что десять процентов людей умирают девственниками?  
— Рик, заткнись! — раздался хор голосов. — Не про тебя сейчас речь...  
«Да что вы о нем знаете?», — подумал Брэдли. О Моргане, конечно, а не о Рике. Сантьяго, кстати, тоже промолчал. Он тоже догадывался.  
— Да он сбежит! — вердикт вынесен.  
— Что ты должен сделать, Брэдли, — протянул Кевин, — так это пойти и дать ему, что он хочет. Что он думает, что хочет… Поцелуй его… И посмотрим, что будет.  
— Да он сбежит! — хихикнул Рик.  
— Выведи его на чистую воду. Он ни хрена не знает, что надо делать.  
В течение всего диалога, Брэдли не сводил взгляд с Моргана, оценивая его. Они смотрели друг на друга, пока вокруг петушились джоки и панки. Брэдли рассматривал голубые глаза Моргана, его поразительные скулы и четко очерченный рот.  
— Ну, допустим, — кивнул он, — А что мне за это будет?  
— Брэдли, — предостерег Сантьяго, — ты же сам говорил, оставить его в покое.  
— Он от тебя отвяжется, — встрял Рик.  
Кевин удивленно уставился на него.  
— Как будто тебе нужен дополнительный стимул…  
Ага. Похоже, стало очевидно, что Брэдли не особенно против такого пари. Он покраснел и покосился на друзей.  
— Один поцелуй, — уточнил он, — просто, чтоб посмотреть на его реакцию.  
— Ага, — закивали они, хотя до большинства из них наконец дошло, что все не так просто, как им казалось.  
— И вы мне покупаете пиво всю следующую неделю.  
— Ну ладно… — энтузиазма поубавилось, но никто не отказался. Это было бы неспортивно.  
Брэдли допил оставшееся пиво. Хмель снова побежал по венам.  
— Вот и договорились, — кивнул он.  
Под одобрительные смешки, свист и похлопывания по плечу, он протянул пустую бутылку Сантьяго, который попытался его образумить.  
— Брэдли…  
Но он уже целиком сосредоточился на Моргане. И двинулся к нему под улюлюканье друзей.  
В голубых глазах всколыхнулась паника, Морган еще сильнее побледнел, но быстро взял себя в руки. И уже спокойно, хоть и несколько настороженно, наблюдал за приближающимся Брэдли, не собираясь отступать. Он явно догадался, что того взяли на слабо. Но не собирался притворяться, что не знает о том, что Брэдли давно догадался о его влюбленности. И отступать не собирался.  
Краем глаза Брэдли видел, что панки растерялись, не зная, как реагировать. Лишь один из них шагнул вперед, проявив солидарность. Джо Демпси, подумал Брэдли, хотя был не уверен, что правильно вспомнил имя. Но и он не пытался остановить Брэдли…  
… который подойдя вплотную к Колину Моргану, обхватил его лицо ладонями и прижался губами к его рту…  
Они замерли на секунду островком умиротворенности среди окружающего хаоса.  
А потом рот Моргана приоткрылся, руки обвились вокруг талии Брэдли, заставив вспыхнуть кожу поясницы, жар моментально растекся по телу – от члена до сердца: прохладная бледная кожа под пальцами, гибкое стройное тело так близко, что чувствуешь его тепло. Может чего-то Морган и не умел, но целоваться он умел совершенно точно. Это был лучший, самый восхитительный чертов поцелуй в жизни Брэдли, необъяснимо захвативший его целиком.  
Они целовались. И целовались. Посреди вечеринки на виду у всех. На слабо для Брэдли. Это просто пари. А для Моргана… Брэдли не знал, что это было для Моргана. Единственное, что он знал, что это самый важный долбаный поцелуй в его долбаной жизни.  
В конце концов Морган отстранился. Морган прервал поцелуй. Не отпуская Брэдли, он долгое мгновение всматривался в его лицо, наверняка прекрасно видя, какое впечатление на него произвел. Знакомый загадочный взгляд голубых глаз. Правда, совсем не такой нежный.  
Качнувшись вперед, Морган еще раз чмокнул его в губы и отступил. С сожалением посмотрел на Брэдли, словно прощаясь. А потом развернулся и вышел. Просто ушел, оставив Брэдли в толпе эмо и панков.  
Через мгновение, когда длинная худая спина исчезла за дверью, Брэдли огляделся. Панки, похоже, были в шоке. Ну, кроме Джо или как его там, который обеспокоенно покачал головой.  
— Зря ты это сделал, чувак.  
«Это почему же?» — мелькнуло у Брэдли в голове, но он промолчал и посмотрел на своих друзей, которые, кажется, тоже пребывали в шоке. Кроме Сантьяго, который разделял беспокойство Джо.  
М-да. Брэдли постарался прикинуть, что делать дальше. Впрочем, это очевидно. Он вздохнул, махнул друзьям, виновато пожал плечами, глянув на перепуганного Сантьяго, и бросился за Колином Морганом.  
Выскочив из подъезда, он увидел, как одетая в черное фигура завернула за угол, дальше по улице. А дальше все было просто. Через пару минут он плюхнулся на лавочку рядом с Морганом в пустынном зимнем парке в двух кварталах от драматической школы. Морган вскинул голову, выходя из задумчивости. На лице его застыло выражение вселенской скорби.  
— Хей… — нерешительно начал Брэдли.  
С трудом взяв себя в руки, Морган недовольно процедил:  
— Зря ты это сделал.  
— Прости, — хотя Брэдли было ничуть не жаль, как это не эгоистично.  
— Меня устраивало все, как было. Я был почти счастлив. Впервые за долгое-долгое время. А теперь все изменится.  
Брэдли попытался возразить.  
— Совсем необязательно.  
— Все уже изменилось. А для тебя это всего лишь пари, так ведь? И что ты получишь? Деньги? За тебя реферат напишут? Халявное пиво на год? Что?  
— Пиво. Правда, на неделю, — стыдясь самого себя, признался Брэдли.  
Морган смерил его уничижительным взглядом. Теперь к его грусти примешивалась боль.  
— Слушай, ну я вроде как сам хотел, понимаешь… так что многого и не требовалось… я бы и так согласился. Просто на слабо. Но я же не мог показать, что сам этого хочу…  
И это должно было быть своего рода комплиментом, но Морган лишь укоризненно покачал головой.  
— Ты даже не представляешь, что натворил.  
Брэдли уперся.  
— Но я же сам хотел.  
Тут Морган качнулся в конвульсивно сжавшиеся вокруг его талии руки. И вот они уже целуются. Целуются с откровенной неприкрытой страстью, которая не знает сомнений и сожалений.  
Было холодно. Ночь оказалась слишком морозной для чего то-то большего, чем исступленные поцелуи на скамейке. Им было хорошо. Просто прекрасно. И хотелось большего.  
— К тебе или ко мне? — спросил Морган. Его дыхание вырывалось белыми облачками, пока Брэдли целовал его бледную шею.  
— Что? — переспросил Брэдли, хотя и так все было понятно. Он просто…  
— И лучше бы оно того стоило.  
— Что? — на этот раз серьезно переспросил Брэдли, опешив.  
— И мне неважно, я лучше колени отморожу, но тобой займусь. А если придется греть твою руку о собственный живот, чтоб ты мне подрочил, то так тому и быть. Но я бы предпочел сделать все по-человечески.  
К концу тирады Брэдли таращился на собеседника во все глаза: густые темные волосы, странные голубые глаза, красивое удлиненное лицо. Эмо. Привлекательный и непонятный.  
— Я хочу голой кожи, хочу нормальную кровать, — и особенно отчетливо: — я хочу трахаться.  
— Хмм… — Брэдли согласно замычал, его сознание цеплялось за «голую кожу» и «кровать», проскальзывая мимо вопроса, кто кого будет трахать.  
— Ну… — хулиганская ухмылка приподняла один из уголков рта, этого удивительно вкусного рта, — к тебе или ко мне?  
— Я в общаге, — выдохнул Брэдли. — Марлоу Холл.  
Улыбка вкусных губ подобрела.  
— Это ближе, чем ко мне. Я снимаю квартиру в Осборне.  
— Ладно, — кивнул Брэдли, пытаясь припомнить, насколько не убрано у него в комнате и когда он последний раз менял белье. Нет, Морган, конечно, не девчонка, но Брэдли вдруг задумался, а какие выводы можно сделать из развешанных по стенам постеров и многое ли можно узнать о нем через его жилище.  
Уже откровенно прикалываясь, этот странный парень вновь заговорил... и, Боже, каким же красивым был в этот момент Морган… невероятно красивым:  
— Меня не волнует, если ты год не менял постель. Главное, чтоб у тебя была отдельная комната. И чтоб стены были не такие тонкие, как у меня.  
— Ага. Комната отдельная. Стены тоже вроде ничего себе. А белье я, кажется, неделю назад менял. Максимум две.  
Желанный рот прижался к его губам на секунду, а потом Морган выдохнул  
— Да мне плевать.  
И вот они уже плечом к плечу идут по направлению к дому.  
— Сюда, — махнул Брэдли в сторону двери, пытаясь выудить из кармана ключи.  
— Мне бы… — Морган кивнул на указатель в сторону туалета и улыбнулся, словно представив, как Брэдли мечется по комнате в попытках прибраться.  
— Ну давай. Моя комната двадцать третья, — на всякий случай напомнил Брэдли, не торопясь открывать дверь.  
— Двадцать третья, — серьезно повторил Колин, потом в глазах зажглись смешинки, и он отвернулся, бросив через плечо, — Не забудь отопление включить.  
Прежде чем войти к себе, Брэдли проводил взглядом удаляющуюся спину. Все оказалось не так плохо, по крайней мере, стыдно не будет. Запихнул ворох ношеной одежды в угол, освободив большую часть ковра, включил термостат, поправил покрывало и подушки… окинул взглядом футбольные постеры на стенах. Ну, тут нечего стыдиться. Вот разве что постер «U2»…  
— Ты ведь ирландец? — спросил Брэдли, как только открылась дверь.  
— Ага.  
— Но «U2», небось, для тебя недостаточно эмо, — он поморщился, — они теперь не считаются крутыми?  
В ответ Брэдли получил отсутствующую улыбку и негромкое:  
— Они вполне ничего.  
— Ладно.  
— Да меня б гражданства лишили, не люби я их. С наших бы сталось.  
— Ха, — чуть не расхохотался Брэдли. Вздохнул. Огляделся вокруг — книги, пьесы, сценарии, DVD, тетради с лекциями, ноутбук, который грузился безо всякого пароля, потому что у него так и не дошли руки его установить, а там письма от мамы и сестер… Да ну, к черту! Морган не станет копать так глубоко, да и в любом случае, поводов для смущения у него сегодня и так будет предостаточно.  
— Я отойду, — он кивнул в том же направлении, откуда только что вернулся Морган.  
— Конечно.  
И Брэдли вышел, оставив практически незнакомого человека у себя.  
Когда он вернулся, покрывало валялось на полу, а Морган растянулся на кровати Брэдли. На нем не было ничего, кроме черного лака, черных кожаных браслетов на запястьях и страстного взгляда. Он не походил ни на кого из прошлых партнеров Брэдли. И ни на кого из тех, о сексе с кем Брэдли хотя бы задумывался. И все же… это оно… настоящее…  
Брэдли хватал ртом воздух, не в силах отвести взгляд от кровати. Наконец догадавшись шагнуть внутрь, захлопнул дверь. Запер.  
— Я… эээ… — все, на что его хватило.  
Морган протянул к нему руки.  
— Иди ко мне.  
И он пошел. Будучи полностью одетым. Присел на край кровати, чтобы разуться. И лег, оказавшись в объятьях Моргана. И обнял его в ответ. Они лежали рядом, наблюдая друг за другом. Вроде бы и ничего нового, но теперь они лежали на кровати и руки Брэдли скользили по голой коже. С трудом втянув воздух, он наклонился поцеловать, желая касаться губами и руками… всем телом. Член пульсировал в плену джинсы и хлопка. И Брэдли чувствовал, как все сильнее напрягается член Моргана.  
— О-о! — простонал Брэдли, захлебываясь эмоциями.  
Загадочные голубые глаза снова наблюдали за ним, смотрели прямо в него с нежной настойчивостью.  
Морган прошептал:  
— Похоже, для тебя это не ново, жеребчик.  
— Ну, почти, — признался Брэдли.  
— Да неужели?  
Брэдли поморщился, погладил теплую узкую спину и чуть отодвинулся.  
— Ну, с парнем… потенциально… пару раз случалось… Но мы никогда не заходили дальше пары поцелуев.  
— Но сейчас ты этого хочешь?  
— Да. Очень.  
— Хорошо. Потому что я тоже хочу. Всего тебя.  
— О! — застонал Брэдли, притиснув к себе податливое тело. — Морган…  
— Колин.  
— Колин… значит, ты хочешь… — Брэдли трясло от страха и предвкушения.  
Морган тоже тяжело дышал, требовательно притягивая Брэдли ближе.  
— Сейчас… ты бы лучше… трахнул меня. А в следующий раз может…  
— В следующий? — Навалившись на Моргана — Колина, — он покрывал поцелуями длинную шею. А Колин выгибался ему на встречу. — Боже… я хочу… хочу…  
Руки Колина нетерпеливо дергали его одежду, буквально разрывая и без того видавший виды свитер Брэдли. Встав на колени, Брэдли одним движением стянул майку вместе со свитером, а в это время губы Колина изучали его живот и грудь, пока неожиданно не сомкнулись вокруг соска. Едва сдержав смешок, Брэдли отстранился.  
— Щекотно! — запротестовал он, но Колин потянулся за ним, начав покусывать чувствительную плоть, вырвав у Брэдли хриплый стон. Негнущимися пальцами он вцепился в ширинку, кое-как расстегнул молнию, они вдвоем, дрожа от нетерпения, тянули вниз грубую джинсу, пока розовый налитой член Брэдли неожиданно не оказался на свободе...  
У Колина вырвался стонущий смех... Смеющийся стон.  
— Ты хочешь... — задыхаясь, прошептал он, — Уже?  
— Да... Да...  
— Тогда резинки нужны.  
Навалившись на Колина, Брэдли закопался в прикроватной тумбочке. Колин зашевелился под ним, сводя с ума прохладной кожей, неожиданно развитой мускулатурой и гибкими сильными движениями. Брэдли наконец поднялся на колени, размахивая лентой презервативов с отчаянным триумфом.  
Колин гортанно рассмеялся.  
— Думаешь, они все нам пригодятся?  
Брэдли смерил его изучающим взглядом. Ему, кажется, было уже не до шуток. Отрывая один презерватив от ленты, Брэдли пришла запоздалая мысль:  
— О! Нам, наверное, понадобится смазка... Или что там еще? Я не знаю, я...  
В ответ раздался еще один гортанный смешок. Глаза Колина сияли умиротворением, желанием, смехом. Словно он попал в приключение и наслаждался каждым моментом.  
— Тут я могу помочь.  
Выбравшись из-под Брэдли, он нырнул вниз за своими джинсами, наполовину свесившись с кровати, так что его худая задница призывно приподнялась. Брэдли застонал от внезапно удвоившегося желания и поспешил избавиться от своих штанов заодно с трусами и носками. Колин как раз вернулся на кровать и, достав из бумажника маленький пакетик, швырнул кошелек на пол, а пакетик протянул Брэдли, который сидел на корточках в ногах кровати.  
— Кстати, — изучающий взгляд загадочных глаз сосредоточился на нем, — не хочешь помочь с подготовкой? В качестве репетиции так сказать, — со странным смешком предложил Колин.  
Брэдли склонил голову на бок.  
— Покажи мне. Или тут даже я не смогу ошибиться?  
— Уверен, что общую идею ты представляешь. Не высшая математика.  
— Знаешь, до сегодняшнего дня я даже не подозревал, что смазка в пакетиках бывает, думал она только в тюбиках, как крем.  
Колин вновь улыбнулся своей загадочной улыбкой. Брэдли вспомнил все прошедшие недели, когда Колин молчал, очень мало общаясь с окружающими и совсем не разговаривая с Брэдли, лишь глядя на него издалека. У Брэдли вдруг сдали нервы, он тяжело привалился к стене, гадая, какого черта они делают.  
Улыбка Колина потеплела.  
— Ты прав, она и бывает в тюбиках, — его голос звучал успокаивающе.  
Зажав пакетик между пальцев, Брэдли только сейчас обратил внимание на эти бледные длинные интригующие пальцы, Колин ловко надорвал упаковку и выдавил горошину смазки на пальцы левой руки. Развернувшись спиной к Брэдли, он улегся на бок и согнул ногу в колене, раскрывая себя. Потянувшись вниз, он безошибочно нашел свой вход и засунул в себя палец.  
От вида длинных пальцев, орудующих между маленьких бледных ягодиц, Брэдли застонал. Он бы спросил, не больно ли так, но Колину явно было не больно — пальцы быстро елозили туда-сюда, не встречая, кажется, никакого сопротивления. Подняв взгляд, Брэдли увидел, что эти загадочные полуприкрытые глаза по-прежнему наблюдают за ним и в них бушует синее пламя. Колин смотрел на Брэдли, который наблюдал, как он трахает себя пальцами. Брэдли тяжело сглотнул. Жажда обладания накатила с новой силой. Опустив руку на бедро Колина, он вновь уставился на его пальцы, орудующие внутри.  
— Я хочу туда, — наконец сказал он.  
— Так давай.  
И вот он уже возится с презервативом, устраивается позади Колина, придвигается ближе и толкается внутрь, направляемый опытной рукой. От ощущения горячей тесной плоти вокруг он стонет, желая большего. Испытывая жажду, которая не пропадает даже в процессе утоления. Странные, чудесные, знакомые, сумасшедшие ощущения. Горячее тяжелое дыхание Колина, опаляющее сильнее пламени. Брэдли прижимается теснее, каждый толчок требует невероятного напряжения ставшего вдруг непослушным тела. Словно оно по новой учится каждому движению. Вжимаясь лицом в спину Колина, он шептал бесконечное: «Я хочу... Хочу... Хочу тебя!»  
— Весь твой, — хрипло отозвался Колин.  
В итоге он кончил позорно быстро, но оргазм навалился на него раньше, чем Брэдли успел понять, что происходит. Изо рта вырвался хриплый вскрик, а горячее, как лава, семя потекло внутри него, из него и прямо в Колина. Испытывая смесь стыда и удовольствия, он быстро потянулся вперед, обнаружив, что Колин уже занялся собственным членом. Брэдли обхватил его руку своей, парой движений помогая ему кончить.  
— О боже... О боже... — бормотал себе под нос Брэдли, — о боже... Ты норм?  
— О да... — Надо заметить, что Колин выглядел полностью удовлетворенным. — Но в следующий раз...  
— В следующий раз? — спросил Брэдли, не зная, что хочет услышать в ответ. Хотя в данный момент ему было все равно. Осторожно выйдя из Колина, он расправился с презервативом: завязав узлом, швырнул в мусорную корзину. И упал на кровать, усталый и разомлевший, устроился поудобней, прижав к себе стройное мужское тело.  
— В следующий раз, — подтвердил Колин. — Поспи, Брэдли.  
— Ты впервые назвал меня по имени...  
И с этой мыслью он провалился в сон.  
Чтобы проснуться полчаса спустя от того, что замерз, лежа поверх одеял. Правда, одному боку было тепло от тела Колина, который, лежа на животе, читал книгу. Один из сборников с отрывками из Шекспира.  
— Хей, — сказал Брэдли.  
— Хей, — отозвался Колин, искоса посмотрев на него. — Как ты?  
— Нормально. А ты?  
— Тоже.  
— Только замерз, — дотянувшись до одеяла, Брэдли накрыл их обоих. — И жрать хочу.  
— Почему я не удивлен? — ухмыльнулся Колин.  
— А у меня в холодильнике пусто. Даже молока нет! Сходим в столовую?  
— Нуждаешься в хлебе насущном?  
— Ага, — после секса ему всегда хотелось есть. Он думал, у всех мужиков так. — А ты не голоден?  
— Мы потом сюда вернемся? — Колин задумчиво смотрел на него.  
— Ну? — с сомнением протянул Брэдли.  
— Ты мне должен.  
— Да, ты говорил про следующий раз, — кивнул Брэдли. Но он еще ни на что не согласился. — Радует, что тебе так не терпится, но...  
— Что, слабо тебе, жеребчик?  
— Ничего не слабо, — тут же ответил Брэдли, возмутившись подобным предположением, — просто не уверен, чего конкретно ты от меня ждешь.  
— Сегодня. Только сегодня, — вновь загадочный взгляд синих глаз и нечитаемая маска на прекрасном лице. — Подари мне весь сегодняшний день. И больше я тебя не побеспокою.  
Брэдли пожал плечами. Не то чтобы он собирался заводить отношения, но...  
— Сегодня — само собой. А потом посмотрим, ладно? Будет странно, если после всего этого мы хотя бы не подружимся.  
В недоверчивом взгляде появилась капелька заинтересованности. Но Колин лишь пожал плечами и повторил:  
— Я рассчитывал только на сегодня. Но если хочешь... Посмотрим.  
Пока они выбирались из постели и одевались, Брэдли мысленно ругал себя, на чем свет стоит, потому что, кажется, все еще изображал одного из героев фильма Джона Хьюза про геев.  
Покопавшись в вещах, он наконец нашел для Колина свой старый пиджак. На улице наверняка похолодало, а на нем только футболка и толстовка. Плюс, это была, кажется, единственная полностью черная вещь в гардеробе Брэдли. Они не спеша двинулись в сторону кафе на Фаррингтон Роуд, засунув руки поглубже в карманы и изредка соприкасаясь локтями, словно были давними друзьями. Дыхание вырывалось изо рта белыми облачками пара.  
Брэдли не стыдился произошедшего, но все равно ощущал некоторую неловкость. И втайне порадовался, что кафе было практически пустым. И там не было никого из знакомых. Ну, кроме Венди, которая, кажется, была на посту 24/7. Ее часто спрашивали, не вампир ли она или еще какая нечисть, потому что у посетителей складывалось впечатление, что она никогда не спит. Впрочем, ей было наплевать. Она лишь надувала пузыри из жвачки и презрительно вздергивала бровь. Брэдли просто слышал, как она думает: «Актеры-недоучки, думают они все такие особенные, а они все одинаковые из года в год».  
Брэдли заказал классический английский завтрак, кувшин кофе и большой стакан молока. Венди, естественно, заранее записала его заказ в блокноте. Повернувшись к выглядывающему из-за угла меню Колину, она вопросительно вздернула бровь.  
— У вас столько вегетарианских блюд! — сказал он.  
— Смотри, какой наблюдательный, — буркнула Венди.  
И тут Колин улыбнулся ей. Мягче и искренней, чем улыбался Брэдли. И Венди захлебнулась воздухом. Непробиваемая Венди смутилась. У Брэдли отвисла челюсть.  
— Кажется, мои друзья сильно ошиблись, выбирая кафе. Теперь будут ходить сюда.  
— Э-э-э, — промычала Венди. Колин заказал лазанью с грибами и баклажанами, салат и сок. Удовлетворенно вздохнув, он откинулся на спинку стула, глядя вслед официантке.  
— Ты вегетарианец? — спросил Брэдли, проглотив предположение, что именно поэтому он такой худой и бледный  
— Хотел бы быть, — пожал плечами Колин.  
— А что тебе мешает?  
— Сейчас я практически не ем мяса. Но знаешь... — Его взгляд стал непроницаемым, — когда у тебя мало денег, то и выбора немного. Если кто-то покупает тебе гамбургер, ты жрешь чертов гамбургер. И радуешься возможности поесть сильнее, чем переживаешь о вынужденном компромиссе.  
— Ясно, — кивнул Брэдли. Ему повезло, а точнее, у него оказались достаточно щедрые родители, поэтому ему никогда не приходилось задумываться о подобных вещах. С другой стороны, он не мог представить, что захотел бы кардинально изменить, имей он неограниченные ресурсы. — Ясно, — снова повторил он, — э-э-э, не волнуйся, я заплачу, — он кивнул на стол. В конце концов, на свидании с девушкой он сделал бы то же самое.  
Колин уже успел спрятаться обратно в свою раковину.  
— Нет, я не то имел в виду. Я сам заплачу. У меня в этом году грант, — вздохнув, он уставился на столешницу, словно обдумывая тяжелую думу.  
Молчание затянулось. Брэдли тихонько вздохнул, подумав, что у него не очень хорошо получается. Долгие молчания, запинки и заминки... Когда вы уже больше, чем знакомые, но еще далеко не друзья. Он мысленно отмотал назад их разговор. Наверное, денежная тема была слишком личной. Про вегетарианство они поговорили. Пристрастие Колина к черному цвету — не особенно плодотворная тема для разговора. О намерениях Колина касательно «следующего раза» на публике тоже не поговоришь. И тут он вспомнил о книге Шекспира в руках Колина.  
— Какой монолог ты выбрал? — спросил Брэдли. Наткнувшись на похолодевший взгляд Колина, он пояснил: — Из Шекспира. Для класса мистера Новака.  
— Я понял, — Колин прищурился. — Спорим, я угадаю, что ты возьмешь. Святого Криспиана, верно?  
Брэдли пожал плечами. Колин, кажется, не впечатлился.  
— Ну да, — признался Брэдли, — а что?  
— Ничего.  
— Нет уж, договаривай.  
Пришла очередь Колина пожимать плечами.  
— Тебе не кажется, что это слишком очевидно?  
— Возможно, — возразить было нечего. — Но от этого монолога зависит половина оценки за курс. Так что я подумал, что лучше не рисковать.  
— И это отличный выбор, — решительно сказал Колин, услышав искренность в голосе Брэдли. Взмахнув рукой, он словно очертил фигуру собеседника. — Ты же просто квинтэссенция британского принца. Ты и принц Хэл, и Эдвард — черный принц, и принц Уильям в одном флаконе. Ты позовешь меня в свое войско, и я последую за тобой на край света.  
— Ну, разве что ради потрахаться, — фыркнул Брэдли.  
— Нет, я серьезно, — в голосе Колина не было ни намека на издевку. — Ты будешь великолепен. Но это так очевидно. Пока мы учимся, пока есть возможность, надо раздвигать свои горизонты. Не успеешь глазом моргнуть, как они сомкнутся обратно. Стоит только закончить учебу.  
— А ты что выбрал? — после короткого молчания спросил Брэдли.  
Колин опять покосился куда-то вбок. Плечи его слегка поникли.  
— Ну, я собирался читать Царицу Мэб.  
— Меркуцио? — когда Колин кивнул, Брэдли радостно воскликнул: — Это будет так классно! — он просто видел, как стройный и загадочный Колин Морган воплощает собой ум и непредсказуемость, воздушность и нетрадиционность, опасность и привлекательность любимого друга Ромео — Меркуцио... — О! — до него наконец дошло, — тоже ведь очевидно, да?  
— Увы.  
Им принесли еду.  
Утолив первый голод, Брэдли наконец нашел тему для разговора.  
— Насколько я понимаю, ты раньше нигде не играл. Не изучал актерское мастерство. Учитывая, что ты посещаешь базовый курс.  
Немного подумав, Колин покачал головой.  
— Да я последние пять лет вообще ничем особо не занимался.  
— Хм?  
— С тех пор как бросил школу и ушел из дома. Менял одну говеную работу на другую. Чисто чтобы прокормиться.  
— А почему решил податься в актеры? — спросил Брэдли.  
Колин полоснул по нему взглядом, словно его поймали на горячем. Но потом ответил вопросом на вопрос:  
— А ты много играл в школе?  
— Было дело, — пожал плечами Брэдли. — Я разрывался между театром и футболом. Я редко кому об этом рассказывал, но я бредил футболом. А потом, ну знаешь, как это бывает — глупая травма в неподходящий момент, и воплотить мои мечты стало гораздо сложнее.  
— В кино ты должен был бы найти вдохновение в чем-нибудь ужасно странном, собраться, работать на износ, побороть все препятствия и превзойти все ожидания.  
Брэдли ответил ему ироничным взглядом.  
— Думаю, мои мечты изначально были не сильно реальными. В итоге даже я вынужден был признать, что никогда не буду играть за «Арсенал».  
Колин сочувственно кивнул. Они немного помолчали. Но когда Колин доел все, что было на тарелке, он откинулся на спинку стула и посмотрел на Брэдли как-то особенно серьезно.  
— Что? — спросил Брэдли.  
— Твои мечты... Актерские... Они воплотимы.  
Брэдли недоверчиво посмотрел на Колина.  
— Я наблюдал за тобой. Не просто любовался, а смотрел, как ты работаешь. И ты хорош. А будешь еще лучше. Не только смазливая мордашка, — серьезности вдруг поубавилось, — хотя и это тоже.  
— Эм... — Брэдли не находил слов. С ним никто раньше так не разговаривал. И уж точно никто из ровесников. — Спасибо.  
Колин лишь кивнул, словно отвечая — «не за что».  
— Слушай, — выпалил Брэдли, не давая себе передумать, — давай поменяемся. Монологами. Нам надо поменяться и порепетировать друг с другом.  
Колин улыбался, словно уже уловил идею, словно уже проникся, но все равно спросил:  
— Что ты имеешь в виду?  
— Ты возьмешь Святого Криспиана, а я Царицу Мэб. У нас еще больше недели. Ты тоже хорош, между прочим. Чертовски талантлив. Мы всех сразим наповал! Мистер Новак офигеет!  
— О, Брэдли! — радостно воскликнул Колин. Потянувшись вперед, он сжал лежавшие на столе руки Брэдли. — Брэдли Джеймс, ты гений.  
— Так ты согласен?  
— Нет. Нет... Я не смогу, — сказал Колин, все еще ослепительно улыбаясь. — Но ты обязательно это сделай. Ты будешь неподражаем. Просто представь меня на своем месте. Представь, как бы я это читал. И отталкивайся от этого. Боже, я бы все отдал, чтобы это увидеть.  
— А в чем проблема? Я хочу, чтобы ты со мной позанимался, а...  
Колин покачал головой. Его улыбка потускнела. Напоследок сжав руку Брэдли, он убрал свою.  
— Я не могу. Прости. Но это такая сумасшедше прекрасная идея. Я за одно это тебя люблю.  
Тишина.  
Они смотрели друг на друга. Обоим вдруг стало холодно.  
— Бля, — наконец выдавил Колин, — не усложняй. Я ничего такого не имел в виду. А даже если и имел, то исключительно по-дружески. Я правда не жду ничего после сегодня, Брэдли, это я тебе обещаю.  
Помявшись, Брэдли тупо кивнул. Он, конечно, понимал, что это сказано в порыве творческого энтузиазма. Но оказался не готов... Он не хотел сейчас слышать это слово.  
— Прости. Не дай одному слову все испортить. У нас впереди еще несколько часов. И я очень хочу, чтобы у нас все сложилось. Только на сегодня.  
— Ладно, — услышал Брэдли свой голос, хотя он был совершенно не уверен в том, что говорит. А может, и нет. Может где-то там, в глубине под шоком, он серьезно. Он отвечал рефлекторно, большая часть его тоже хотела, чтобы у них все сложилось. Но сегодня. А может и дольше. Он должен подумать. Но сейчас он этого хотел. Хотел провести остаток ночи с Колином. А потом он решит. — Хорошо.  
Колин улыбнулся. Немного неуверенно, но абсолютно искренне.  
— Хорошо, — тихо повторил он.  
По дороге к Марлоу Холл Брэдли спрятал руки глубоко в карманы и ссутулился. И дело было не только в холоде, несмотря на который, Колин быстро втянул его в разговор о его матери и сестрах, о том, какая это ответственность — быть единственным мужчиной в семье, и не то чтобы Брэдли был против подобной ответственности. А еще о том, что быть младшим ребенком, да еще с большим отрывом по возрасту, означало, что тебя балуют и потакают, и в основном даже не ради тебя, а потому что такова роль, отведенная тебе в семье. Впрочем, они делали это искренне, они действительно его любили. Просто... В общем, даже счастливая в целом семья — это всегда сложно и странно.  
Колин слушал его затаив дыхание и, кажется, даже понимал. Но вскоре Брэдли понял, что Колин мастерски избегает ответов на любые вопросы о собственной семье. По всей видимости, он предпочитал держать окружающих подальше от своей жизни, хотя сам живо интересовался другими людьми. Хотя, чего уж такого интересного было в Брэдли, если подумать?  
— Хватит меня допрашивать, — предупредил Брэдли, подходя к двери и с опозданием вспомнив, что надо достать ключи, — ты уже выудил практически всю подноготную Брэдли Джеймса, и если я растеряю остатки загадочности, тебе станет со мной скучно.  
— О, я сильно в этом сомневаюсь... — с негромким смешком заметил Колин.  
— Нет, правда, я самый обычный парень.  
Начавший подниматься по лестнице, Колин обернулся и уставился на него потрясенным взглядом.  
— Ты шутишь?  
— Я не... Я не такой интригующий, как ты.  
— Ну конечно, — последовал ироничный ответ. — Почему же тогда я хочу тебя с первого дня, как увидел? С первого дня учебного года? Несмотря на все причины, почему мне не стоит этого делать?  
— Симпатичная мордашка?  
— Нет, — честность и не допускающий возражения тон, а потом еще один ироничный смешок. — Нет, хотя вынужден признать — это приятный бонус.  
— Ну, — не сдержался Брэдли, — тогда почему?  
Едва ощутимо коснувшись его руки, Колин остановил его посреди коридора, ведущего в комнату, напротив чьих-то чужих дверей. Которые, конечно, были в данный момент закрыты, но могли открыться в любой момент, давая возможность увидеть все происходящее. Подавшись вперед, Колин прижался губами к его рту. Мягко. Дразняще.  
— Я заинтригован, — прошептал он.  
Брэдли почувствовал, как тяжелеет в паху, как теплеет на сердце и проясняется в голове, и... А Колин отстранился и направился к комнате № 23. И Брэдли последовал за ним. Губы горели в ожидании поцелуев. И все остальное тело горело тоже.  
Войдя в комнату, он понял, что ему надо за что-то уцепиться. Ему нужны слова и мысли. Иначе он чувствовал себя потерянным. Сняв пиджаки, ботинки и свитера, они сидели на краю кровати в джинсах, носках и футболках, прижавшись друг к другу. Вкусные губы Колина кривились в очаровательной, но слишком уж понимающей улыбке, от которой Брэдли становилось не по себе.  
Ему надо было сосредоточиться на чем-то другом.  
— Э-э, — начал он, цепляясь за соломинку... Он отчаянно искал глазами что-то, о чем можно заговорить, но видел только Колина Моргана. На котором была футболка. Сойдет. — Что такое «Midnight»? Марка одежды что ли?  
— Нет. Это группа. Очень крутая.  
— Небось только для эмо?  
— Типа того, — кажется, Колина забавляли его вопросы, зато его улыбка стала не такой знающей. — Они местные. Дальше Блумсберри их никто не знает. Сейчас они на пороге успеха: только что заключили контракт со студией. Только это... Нет, я рад, что они выбились в люди, и теперь наверняка появятся диски нормального качества, но... Раньше они были нашей маленькой тайной, которой больше не будет. Мы теряем часть нашей жизни.  
Брэдли кивнул. Это он мог понять.  
— В субботу будет концерт, — в голосе Колина была тоска.  
— Пойдешь?  
— Это только для заядлых фанатов. Может, один из последних, где будут исполнять старые песни. Почти квартирник. Вроде прощания, — вздохнув, Колин немного помолчал, потом оценивающе посмотрел на Брэдли, но тоска с его лица так и не исчезла. — Все меняется.  
— Думаю, это не всегда плохо, — предположил Брэдли.  
— Нет, — легко согласился Колин, — не всегда.  
— Там глядишь, я и диск куплю, когда выйдет...  
Улыбка Колина потеплела.  
— Послушай сейчас, если любопытно, — засунув руку в задний карман джинсов, он достал mp3 плеер. — Может, тебе даже понравится.  
— Возможно, — согласился Брэдли, хотя в душе очень в этом сомневался. И дело было даже не в том, хорошая это группа или плохая, а в том, что Брэдли был обычным парнем с обычными вкусами, и вряд ли «Midnight» тронет его за душу так же, как это всегда удавалось «U2».  
Распутав провода, Колин протянул ему наушник. Видимо слушать предстояло вместе.  
— Слушай, — сказал Брэдли, у которого на уме была вовсе не музыка, хотя он чертовски нервничал, — ты будешь просто слушать? Или можем заодно пообжиматься?  
Колин просиял. Словно его внезапно осчастливили.  
— Можем пообжиматься, — улыбнулся он.  
Они так и поступили.  
Брэдли лежал на спине, обнимая навалившегося сверху Колина, который ненавязчиво двигался сверху. Какое-то время удавалось притворяться, что Брэдли владеет ситуацией, но откровенно говоря, это совершенно не соответствовало действительности. Это был «следующий раз» Колина, и у него явно были планы. Намерения. Брэдли задрожал, догадываясь, каковы эти намерения. Да что там догадываясь, точно зная, но не желая в данный момент задумываться об этом.  
Они все еще были практически одеты, хотя Колин где-то потерял как минимум один носок, потому что его голые пальцы забирались под штанину Брэдли, поглаживая его ногу, мягко нажимая на косточку. Еще футболка Брэдли была задрана так высоко, чтобы Колин мог добраться до его груди. И он посвятил массу времени доказательству того, что соски у мужчин — это очень даже эрогенная зона. И вовсе там не щекотно. Брэдли казалось, что его медленно убивают. А Колин еще не сделал ничего серьезного. Но обязательно сделает. Он был похож на ту самую «непреодолимую силу», о которой на днях кто-то распинался на занятиях. И Брэдли было кристально ясно, что сам он на «нерушимую стену», ну, никак не похож.  
— Колин, — в какой-то момент простонал он. Было уже, наверное, часа три ночи. Наушник давно выпал из уха, и Колин отбросил свой, словно намеревался посвятить все свое внимание Брэдли. — Колин, сделай уже что-нибудь. Я так с ума сойду...  
— Неужели? От чего же?  
— У меня яйца сейчас взорвутся. И член тоже...  
— Вот и хорошо, — гортанно рассмеялся Колин, — я намерен все делать тщательно, чтобы оно того стоило.  
— Тщательно... — Непонимающе повторил Брэдли, — это из-за того, что... — Он застонал, когда руки Колина внезапно обвились вокруг его талии, кажется, кожа там стала такой же чувствительной, как и везде. — Ты намерен окончательно меня обратить? Чтобы лишить меня возможности когда-либо еще сказать «потенциально», — он ощущал себя потерянным, — я знаю, что ты собираешься сделать.  
— О да, — Колин окинул его тяжелым взглядом, голос его был напряженным, но по-прежнему удивительно спокойным, — да, я собираюсь тебя трахнуть, Брэдли Джеймс.  
— О... — Услышав это, Брэдли вздрогнул, хотя и так знал, что к этому все идет. — Колин...  
— И я не смогу куда-то тебя обратить. Ты такой, какой есть. Где бы ты не находился на общей шкале, понимаешь? Прости, если тебе сложно это принять.  
— Ну... Ладно... — Вздохнул Брэдли, пытаясь отыскать в себе нежелание и категорически не находя. Да, он побаивался, но все равно хотел. — Погибать, так с музыкой, — решительно закончил он.  
— За это давно уже не казнят, Брэдли.  
— Не может не радовать.  
После этого относительно осмысленного предложения говорить у него не получалось довольно длительное время.  
Встав на колени, Колин сдернул с себя футболку, потом, ухватившись обеими руками за майку Брэдли, осторожно стащил с приподнятых плеч, потом через голову и руки. Затем эти длинные бледные пальцы занялись застежкой его джинсов, стащили вниз джинсу и хлопок, обнажая тело Брэдли, так что член оказался на свободе, а голая задница — на простынях. Зажмурившись, Брэдли застонал от нетерпения, чтобы тут же распахнуть глаза, когда язык Колина прошелся по его члену.  
Колин вылизывал его, кажется, несколько часов, доводя до исступления губами, зубами и языком, творя с Брэдли такое, что ему раньше не могло даже в голову прийти. Обхватив одно яичко губами, Колин принялся посасывать его, пока Брэдли не задумался, не кончит ли он сейчас от одного этого. Пока Колин не нырнул ниже, зарываясь носом в самое интимное место, поглаживая чувствительную точку под яйцами, о существовании которой Брэдли даже не подозревал.  
К тому моменту, когда Колин поднял голову и принялся избавлять Брэдли от остатков одежды, тот был уже готов на все. Колин мог с ним делать, что ему, черт подери, заблагорассудится, и Брэдли понравится. Он был в этом уверен. Брэдли было тепло от образовавшегося между ними доверия, жарко от вспыхнувшей страсти, а от жажды большего он вообще мог вот-вот растаять. Его колени сами собой согнулись, а бедра разошлись в стороны. Когда Колин вновь принялся изучать его тело губами, Брэдли словно в бреду представил дерево, и если его член — это ствол, то та бороздка сразу за яйцами — стержневой корень, и почему никому раньше в голову не приходило, что ласкать можно не только ствол, почему никто не... Даже он сам не осознавал... Не понимал...  
Кончиком носа Колин неожиданно прижался к его входу. Легко толкнулся вперед, поддразнивая, не думая, конечно, проникать глубже. Но давление и напряжение, и намек на проникновение были по-своему прекрасны. И если еще кто-то не понял, что он готов сдаваться на милость Колина снова и снова, срывающийся голос Брэдли развеял все сомнения вслух. Когда Колин погладил его колено и едва заметно подтолкнул, Брэдли без возражений перевернулся на живот и встал на колени, как можно шире разведя ноги, призывно выставив задницу, чтобы было невозможно не... О боже... Колин... Колин, пожалуйста.  
Встав на колени между ног Брэдли, Колин наклонился над ним, проведя кончиками пальцев по щеке, которая не была прижата к подушке. Брэдли поймал ртом один из этих длинных пальцев, зная, что им будут делать дальше, и беззвучно умоляя поторопиться. Достав очередной пакетик смазки, Колин, убедившись, что Брэдли смотрит, выдавил лубрикант на пальцы и чуть размазал его. Не прекращая следить за выражением лица Брэдли, Колин прижал кончик пальца ко входу, потом осторожно уверенно и настойчиво толкнулся внутрь, легко преодолев небольшое сопротивление, входя как можно глубже. Палец глубоко внутри — Брэдли не двигался, чувствуя подушку под щекой, слыша свое хриплое дыхание... но тело больше ему не принадлежало. Потяжелевшее, разгоряченное, переполненное желанием... Таким желанием, от которого можно было провалиться во тьму. Но чтобы полностью все почувствовать, надо было оставаться в сознании. А он хотел почувствовать все, каждую мелочь, каждый нюанс, неважно на сколько незначительный. Колин смотрел и смотрел на него. А палец внутри двигался туда-сюда, вперед-назад, пока этого не стало катастрофически мало.  
— Пожалуйста, еще... — прохрипел Брэдли.  
Поцеловав его щеку, Колин потянулся за презервативами. Оторвав один, он отстранился, натягивая резинку на свой длинный массивный член, толстый и далеко не такой элегантный, как пальцы Колина, что одновременно пугало и возбуждало. И Брэдли хотел его. Хотел так, что не мог больше ни о чем думать, только шептать:  
— Хочу его... Давай же... Хочу... Плевать на все...  
— Тише, — успокаивающе шептал Колин, — Брэдли, все хорошо, — и он был добрым и заботливым, но не настолько заботливым, чтобы не трахнуть его девственную задницу своим внушительным членом...  
Страх и жажда — о боже, пожалуйста...  
— Тише, я здесь... — И тут Колин толкнулся внутрь... Глубже... Глубже...  
...и тело сопротивлялось, и было больно, но Брэдли радовался этой боли, он кричал, стонал и скулил, а Колин двигался над ним, внутри него — и это было самым напряженным, удивительным и пугающим, что ему приходилось испытывать в жизни. Они трахались... Трахались... Трахались... И Брэдли чувствовал трепет и страх, в основном от того, что он не понимал, что чувствует...  
И это ощущение длилось и длилось. Бесконечно и катастрофически мало. Но в какой-то момент его стало слишком, и Брэдли взмолился — «пожалуйста, пожалуйста» — и Колин потянулся вниз, его длинные пальцы обхватили член Брэдли, выдаивая из него удовольствие, и он взорвался, крепче сжимая внутри Колина. Колина, который вскрикнул и забился, растеряв всю сосредоточенность, и продолжил вбиваться в него, почти крича, пока не кончил...  
И они рухнули на постель, по-прежнему единым целым; хрипло дыша, попытались прийти в себя после самого невероятного ощущения, испытанного ими в жизни. И... И...  
— Господи, Брэдли...  
— Я знаю. Знаю.  
— Боже...  
Чуть приподнявшись, Колин придержал презерватив, чтобы не соскочил, и вышел. Пустота — блять — пусто и больно, и Брэдли вскрикнул, когда по телу прокатилась волна озноба. Но Колин, быстро избавившись от резинки, уже был рядом, прижимаясь к Брэдли, поглаживая его задницу. Он словно чувствовал, как его успокоить, помочь преодолеть боль и пустоту.  
— Не уходи. Ложись. Спи. Здесь, со мной.  
— Хорошо, — судя по голосу, у Колина разрывалось сердце. — Да, Брэдли. Давай спать.  
Темнота навалилась на Брэдли тяжестью непроглядной ночи, но Колин удерживал его, прижимая к себе, как вторую половинку единого целого. Брэдли никогда не испытывал подобного умиротворения. Так было правильно.  
Кровать не была достаточно большой, чтобы они могли лежать, не касаясь друг друга, так что Брэдли обзавелся целым набором тактильных воспоминаний, если такое понятие вообще существовало. Обнимающий его Колин; Колин, прижавшийся к его спине; Колин, покрывающий сонными поцелуями его, Брэдли, и он переворачивается, чтобы притянуть ближе худое угловатое тело; прекрасное лицо Колина, прижатое к его груди; черные волосы, щекочущие щеку так, что невозможно не повернуться и не зарыться в густую шевелюру лицом; как, толком не проснувшись, они дрочили друг другу, глотая чужие вздохи и стоны и толком непроизнесенные слова. А потом Брэдли заснул.  
И проснулся от громкого рингтона. Чужого. Во рту было сухо. В голове неразбериха. В заднице тянуло. А в постели рядом обнаружилось явно неженское тело. Но Брэдли улыбался. Он чувствовал, что у него есть повод улыбаться. Колин Морган — странный чертов эмо-панк, искренний замечательный интересный человек, охрененно потрясающий любовник... Навалившись на Брэдли, Колин наполовину свесился с кровати и шарил по карманам в поисках телефона. Наконец ужасный шум прекратился, Колин пробормотал в трубку: «Алло».  
На мгновение все его тело словно окаменело. Быстро поднявшись, он сел, привалившись к стене, подтянул колени к груди и уставился в пространство.  
— Колин, — хриплым спросонья голосом позвал Брэдли.  
Но на него не обратили внимания. Какое-то время Колин слушал доносящийся из трубки мужской голос, быстрый и резкий, потом пожаловался:  
— Да заебал уже, Нил... — Следующие слова на том конце провода явно содержали вопрос, и Колин сказал, — Нет, ты чудом меня поймал. Правда, смешно? Вчера все изменилось, и ты застал меня на низком старте, — выслушав очередную тираду собеседника, Колин закатил глаза, — Говори им, что угодно. Какая мне, блять, разница? Делай, что хочешь. Как, блять, обычно. — Кажется, Колин начал терять терпение. — Мне пора. Пока, Нил.  
И он нажал «отбой».  
Вдруг тонкие бледные пальцы начали потрошить телефон, грубо раздербанивая его на части. Недостаточно быстро — телефон зазвонил вновь, но секундой спустя он был до конца разобран, а батарейка брошена на пол. Колин выдирал симку.  
— Ножницы, — потребовал он, первый раз посмотрев на Брэдли.  
Сев на кровати, Брэдли дотянулся до стола и рылся в ящике, пока не нащупал ножницы. Потом он смотрел, как Колин дрожащими руками режет симку на мелкие кусочки. Потом на еще более мелкие. Потом стряхнул получившуюся труху в мусорную корзину.  
— Колин...  
Сухое рыдание вырвалось из горла Колина, прокатившись волной по его худому телу. Но когда Брэдли подался вперед в инстинктивной попытке утешить, Колин вскинул руку, останавливая его.  
— Дай мне минутку.  
— Как скажешь.  
Колину понадобилось какое-то время, чтобы взять себя в руки. Но наконец он немного успокоился и повернулся к Брэдли. Его улыбка выглядела натянутой и печальной, и в то же время в ней были тепло и нежность.  
— Прости. Не дай мне все испортить. Ночь была восхитительная. Неподражаемая. Лучше, чем я мог себе представить. Даже если бы я смел надеяться, то никогда бы не подумал, что будет так...  
— Я тоже, — выдавил Брэдли. Было странно сидеть вот так, не касаясь друг друга, после того как вместе пережили нечто столь потрясающее. Но Брэдли начал подозревать, что много из того, что возможно у него с Колином, будет казаться странным. — Колин, я...  
Колин вновь взмахнул рукой, не дав ему договорить.  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты знал, оно того стоило. Что бы не произошло дальше или не произошло, оно того стоило.  
— Ну, — сказал Брэдли, — это хорошо, но я...  
Но Колин вдруг оказался в его объятиях, и были поцелуи и смех, просто от того, что это было так правильно, что невозможно было сдерживать радость. Потом Колин собрал свою одежду, сказав что-то про занятия или про школу.  
— Я приму душ, ладно?  
— Конечно, — сказал Брэдли. Он откинулся на подушки, намереваясь дождаться Колина, который перед уходом поцеловал его в щеку.  
Брэдли задремал, а когда проснулся, озябнув, сразу почувствовал, что Колин уже ушел.

  
_Спрятавшись за облупившимся забором неподалеку от дома, Колин дождался, пока Джо уйдет, потом зашел в квартиру. Всего несколько минут ушло на то, чтобы упаковать в рюкзак все самое необходимое. Ему было не привыкать оставлять то, что хотелось бы сохранить, не будь его жизнь такой. А вот пиджак Брэдли он взял. Просто не смог устоять. Он весь пропитался запахом Брэдли, как и кожа Колина. И он увезет этот аромат с собой, пусть и ненадолго.  
Загрузив компьютер Джо, он залогинился на своей странице в МайСпейс, нашел мем «секреты» и скопировал его в новый пост. Промотав страницу до пустого места между «22. Я нарушал данное тебе обещание. Неоднократно» и «24. Для его друзей и близких: мне очень жаль, я не хотел». Он напечатал: «Я люблю его. Я люблю его. Я люблю его. Но после того как я был с ним, я должен его оставить». Выключив компьютер, он покидал вещи в рюкзак и направился к административному зданию Школы драматического искусства. Но написав заявление о намерении забрать документы, он несколько часов сидел, тупо глядя на бумагу, не в силах заставить себя поставить подпись. Он наконец нашел то, чем хотел заниматься. А теперь вынужден это оставить._

  
До двенадцати у Брэдли было индивидуальное занятие, после которого он пошел в кафетерий искать своих друзей. Увидев его приближение, они замолчали, во все глаза глядя на него, пока Брэдли шел к столу. Он не мог сдержать улыбку, потому что ему невероятно повезло, но в глубине души ему было немного стыдно, потому что повезло ему с тем, чему никто из них не позавидует. Он не был уверен, как воспримут его отступление от общепринятых правил — как нечто вызывающе крутое или катастрофически компрометирующее. Что ж, Кевин уже смотрел на него, скривившись в недовольной гримасе, так что, видимо, второе. Впрочем, Сантьяго улыбался кривоватой, но понимающей улыбкой, так что может и первое. Брэдли уселся рядом с Сантьяго и откинулся на спинку стула, скрестив руки на груди. И вызывающе посмотрел на парней. Ну, кто первый?  
— Не говори мне, что ты это сделал! — в ужасе воскликнул Кевин.  
— Ну, сделал, и что с того?  
— Ты трахнул этого странного Колина Моргана? — Кажется Кевин готов был подавиться собственными словами. — Этого нелепого эмо-панка?  
— Вообще-то это не твое дело, но да, трахнул. И он совершенно не нелепый.  
— А он тебя тоже трахнул? — поинтересовался Рик.  
— Рик заткнись, — хором отозвались присутствующие, в то время как Брэдли покраснел и заерзал на стуле, выдав себя с головой.  
Сантьяго радостно улыбнулся.  
— Ну и ну, Брэдли Джеймс. А ты оказывается полон сюрпризов.  
Брэдли благодарно улыбнулся в ответ.  
— Сам порой себе удивляюсь, — довольным голосом ответил он.  
— Это хорошо. Просто прекрасно. Все хорошо?  
— Да! — выпалил Брэдли, краснея от столь неожиданного вопроса, который, тем не менее, попал прямо в цель. — Да, у нас все хорошо.  
— Отлично, — Сантьяго был на несколько лет старше остальной компании и куда более взрослым. Его одобрение в данный момент оказалось для Брэдли необычайно важным.  
Но только Брэдли начал расслабляться, как в кафе ворвался друг Колина, Джо, и зло зыркнув на него, громко спросил:  
— Где он? Что ты с ним сделал? — чем вызвал взрыв неприличного хрюканья и пошлых смешков.  
Чувствуя, что румянец грозит стать перманентным, а смущение катастрофическим, Брэдли как можно спокойнее ответил.  
— Я с утра его не видел. Он должен быть где-то здесь. Он сказал, что пошел в школу.  
— Он пропустил индивидуальное занятие.  
— Уверен, он появится на занятии у мистера Новака, — пожал плечами Брэдли. — Он... Мы обсуждали выбор монологов к зачету на следующей неделе.  
Джо прищурился, словно проверяя его:  
— И что он выбрал?  
— Он собирался читать «Царицу Мэб» Меркуцио. Но... — Брэдли искоса глянул на своих друзей, хотя вряд ли он выдаст какую-то страшную тайну. И вообще, пусть привыкают, что не только Колин втюрился в Брэдли Джеймса, но и Брэдли был уже почти влюблен в Колина Моргана. — Он переживал, что это чересчур очевидно. Мы... Обсуждали альтернативы. Понимаешь?  
— Понимаю.  
Джо несколько расслабился.  
— Он придет, — убежденно сказал Брэдли, а потом первый раз при посторонних произнес имя Колина: — Колин появится.  
Однако Джо так и не успокоился.  
— Молись, чтобы так и было! Потому что иначе... Иначе, все хреново.  
Но Колин не пришел на занятие мистера Новака. Так что Брэдли и Джо, и, учитывая обстоятельства, больше половины студентов сидели почти все время в напряженной тишине, не обращая внимания на преподаваемый материал. Мистер Новак попросил двух виновников происходящего задержаться, чтобы узнать, что происходит.  
В ответ Джо сжал челюсти, словно показывая, что придется вырвать ему ногти, чтобы заставить говорить.  
— Мистер Дэмпси, тут не средняя школа, — сказал мистер Новак. — Мы все здесь на одной стороне.  
— Мы не знаем, где Колин, — сказал Брэдли. — Колин Морган.  
И снова покраснел, когда мистер Новак повернулся к нему, вопросительно приподняв бровь. Было явно видно, как крутятся шестеренки в голове преподавателя, пока он складывал два и два, получая пять. В конце концов, всем было известно, что Колин был влюблен в Брэдли. Абсолютно всем.

— Когда вы последний раз его видели? — наконец спросил мистер Новак.  
— Вчера вечером, — сказал Джо.  
— Сегодня утром, — сказал Брэдли.  
— Ясно. Тогда, в чем проблема? Я могу простить одно пропущенное занятие, особенно ради мистера Моргана. Или у вас есть основания опасаться за его безопасность?  
Брэдли похолодел. Если раньше он чувствовал нетерпение, одиночество и некую неуверенность, то теперь ему стало страшно.  
— Нет. Опасности нет, — пожал плечами Джо. — Просто... Он переезжает. Он и раньше так делал.  
— Что вы хотите сказать? — уточнил мистер Новак.  
— Он никогда подолгу не остается на одном месте, — помолчав, признался Джо, после того как мистер Новак и Брэдли повернулись к нему, требуя объяснений. — Он просто бросает насиженные месте. Бросает людей.  
— Но ты-то давно его знаешь, — заметил Брэдли. — Во всяком случае, мне так показалось.  
— Он привез меня с собой оттуда, где жил раньше. Из Ливерпуля. Мне кажется, он никогда раньше так не делал. Но он думал, что нашел то, чем хочет заниматься всю жизнь. Я думал, он, наконец, осядет на одном месте, — Джо ожег Брэдли злым взглядом. — И надо было тебе все испортить.  
— Мне? — возразил Брэдли. — Я не виноват.  
— Виноват! И прекрасно об этом знаешь!  
— Слушай, если он вдруг решил, что после прошлой ночи я не желаю иметь с ним ничего общего... Я даже не знаю, как можно было настолько превратно истолковать ситуацию.  
Джо был в бешенстве. Кажется, он с трудом сдерживался, чтобы не плюнуть Брэдли в лицо.  
— Тупорылый идиот, ты что, не понимаешь, что он тебя любит? Господи! Меня он никогда так не любил, поэтому и взял меня с собой. Неужели не понятно? Когда он влюбляется слишком сильно, он просто уходит.  
Ничего не понимающий Брэдли смотрел на Джо, пытаясь разобраться в ситуации. Неужели Колин действительно настолько эмо? Конечно, он всегда казался немного странным, но не настолько же он оторвался от реальности, чтобы не давать себе наслаждаться жизнью?  
— Мы были счастливы, — даже самому Брэдли собственный голос показался убитым. — Прошлой ночью. Нам было хорошо. Обоим.  
Вздохнув, Джо плюхнулся на ближайший стол.  
— С его точки зрения так еще хуже, понимаешь?  
Теперь Брэдли лучше понимал кое-что из сказанного или несказанного... Или сказанного немного странно. Тут он еще кое-что вспомнил.  
— Ладно, согласен, в произошедшем частично виноват я. А этот парень — Нил? Он позвонил утром, и у Колина просто крышу сорвало. Он разломал телефон. А потом ушел. Он ушел после того звонка.  
Джо был в отчаянии.  
— Значит, он действительно сбежал. Нил — его брат. Старший. Периодически он ухитряется разыскивать Колина. И если до его звонка он мог колебаться по поводу отъезда, то это стало последним толчком.  
— Нет, — Брэдли тряхнул головой. — Нет. Мы все исправим.  
— Слишком поздно.  
— Ты же сам сказал, что он хочет этим заниматься. Учиться в школе искусств. Играть на сцене, — Брэдли посмотрел на преподавателя. — И он хорош, правда? Мистер Новак? Или я необъективен? Потому что мне кажется, что он великолепен.  
— Он в самом деле великолепен, мистер Джеймс, — грустно улыбнулся мистер Новак. — И позвольте заметить: чтобы разглядеть чужой талант, нужен собственный.  
— Мы все исправим, — упрямо заявил Брэдли, тряхнув головой.  
— Я проверю в деканате, был ли сегодня в школе мистер Морган, — сказал мистер Новак. — А вы, мистер Джеймс, спросите в административном здании.  
— Конечно. И, Джо, ты должен знать, где он живет.  
— Да, — слабо улыбнулся Джо. — Со мной. Мы вместе снимаем квартиру.  
— Сходи туда, проверь, был ли он дома. Вдруг он и сейчас там!  
Джо и Брэдли обменялись телефонами. И все трое разошлись в разные стороны.  
Ворвавшись в административное здание, Брэдли застонал, увидев бесконечную очередь из скучающих студентов, тянувшуюся к столу администратора. Зато никто пока не будет обращать на него внимания. Но когда он повнимательней оглядел комнату, у него остановилось сердце. Мгновением спустя до него наконец дошло, что в дальнем углу за столиком сидел неуловимый Колин Морган, грызя ручку и сосредоточенно разглядывая какие-то бумаги. Едва восстановив дыхание, Брэдли шагнул к нему.  
И тут Колин неожиданно поднял голову и судорожно вздохнул, увидев идущего к нему Брэдли. Робко улыбнувшись, Брэдли сделал еще шаг. Но Колин вдруг вздернул подбородок и с неожиданной решимостью размашисто подписал документ. Вскочив на ноги, он рванул к столу администратора и шлепнул заявление на стол раньше, чем Брэдли успел раскрыть рот. Администратор с ненужной расторопностью потянулась к бумагам. А Колин направился к двери, неся за спиной подозрительно большой рюкзак.  
— Стой, — успел крикнуть Брэдли. — Колин, пожалуйста, подожди!  
Остановившись, Колин повернулся к нему, зло блестя глазами.  
— Это то, что я думаю? Ты забираешь документы?  
Ни слова в ответ. Одно упрямство.  
Наверное, этот подростковый ангст должен был раздражать, но сердце Брэдли переполняло сочувствие и болезненное сопереживание.  
— Колин, твое место здесь. Ты очень талантлив. Не дай мне все испортить.  
Маска соскользнула, обнажив боль. Колин быстро окинул взглядом комнату, кажется, не замечая никого вокруг. Потом оценивающе посмотрел на Брэдли. Потом, шагнув вперед, он обхватил лицо Брэдли ладонями, кончиками пальцев лаская чувствительную кожу за ушами и на висках. И Колин поцеловал его. Поцелуй вышел страстным и напряженным, таким, каким должны быть настоящие поцелуи — мир и покой, и страсть, и счастье среди окружающего хаоса — только они были на людях, и это было прощание, которого не должно было быть.  
Колин отстранился... Оторвался от него. Бросив на Брэдли полный сожаления взгляд, он поспешил к двери, пока Брэдли пребывал в ступоре от удовольствия и смущения.  
Спустя мгновение Брэдли встряхнулся, вновь погружаясь в офисную суматоху. Все его инстинкты кричали, что надо бежать за Колином, но он заставил себя подойти к женщине, забравшей его заявление.  
— Не регистрируйте это! — воскликнул он.  
Она явно хотела возразить, что, в общем-то, было правильно, потому что, кто такой Брэдли, чтобы вмешиваться в дела Колина?  
— Я понимаю, что вы не можете отдать мне заявление. И выбросить его тоже. Но умоляю, — Брэдли собрал всю свою убедительность. — Хотя бы отложите на двадцать четыре часа. В данный момент его эмоционально состояние не подходит для принятия важных решений.  
Наконец администратор неохотно кивнула и убрала заявление Колина в самый низ стопки с документами. Поблагодарив женщину, Брэдли выбежал на улицу.  
Но естественно, Колина уже и след простыл. Брэдли бегал, проверяя очевидные места поблизости от школы — кафетерий, библиотеку, затененный угол двора, где обычно тусовались панки. Только он прекрасно понимал, что все эти места более не очевидны. Разве что ближайшая станция метро, но туда он уже опоздал.  
Наконец Брэдли сдался и направился в сторону Осборн Роуд, хотя понятия не имел, где именно находится квартира Колина. По дороге он встретил совершенно убитого Джо, который шел ему на встречу. Они тихо обменялись сведениями.  
— Слишком поздно, — заключил Джо. — Его вещи пропали. Не все, только те, которые он бы обязательно взял с собой. Бесполезно. И говоришь, он забрал документы?  
— Во всяком случае, заявления написал. Я поговорю с мистером Новаком. Может он сможет приостановить процедуру отчисления, пока мы не найдем Колина.  
— Если он не хочет, чтобы его нашли, мы быстро зайдем в тупик. Господи, как все плохо!  
— Действительно, — не мог не согласиться Брэдли. — Слушай, у него же есть брат. Нил. И Колин сказал ему: говори им, что хочешь. Он имел в виду родителей?  
— Да, — передернул плечами Джо. — Они из Ирландии. Северной... Но не из Белфаста. Какой-то маленький городишко. Но в том все и дело, он даже не разговаривал с ними ни разу, с тех пор как ушел из дома. А ему тогда лет шестнадцать было. Он общается только с Нилом время от времени, и то только потому, что тот не оставляет ему выбора.  
— Как думаешь, если нам удастся их разыскать, они смогут предположить, где он?  
— Нет.  
Вздохнув, Брэдли пожал плечами. Похоже, Джо был прав. Наверное, не стоило мутить воду, если родители Колина так давно с ним не общались. Они только расстроятся, если им позвонить с такими вестями.  
— А как нам найти Нила? Он в Ирландии или здесь?  
— Хрен знает, — Джо прищурился. — Колин уже уничтожил симку?  
— Да.  
— Значит, мы даже не сможем узнать, с какого номера звонил Нил, — в голосе Джо была полная безнадежность. —Он слишком хорош в этом. Неудивительно, при таком-то опыте.  
К своему удивлению Брэдли успокаивающе похлопал Джо Дэмпси по плечу. Господи, ну что за странный день. К кому он проявляет сочувствие...  
— Не нервничай раньше времени. У меня есть пара идей.  
На афише прощального концерта Midnight красовалась фраза: «Всего хорошего, и спасибо за рыбу!» Брэдли хмыкнул, закатив глаза. Они играли в клубе «Смазливый малый», но вход был только по билетам, которые были давно распроданы. На eBay нашлось всего три билета: один лот на пару билетов, другой — одиночный. И текущая цена на один билет была уже 103 фунта, что больше, чем в десять раз превышало его номинальную стоимость. Брэдли поставил следилку на оба лота и задумался, какую сумму он может позволить себе потратить относительно безболезненно. Или он купит чертов билет, сколько бы тот не стоил? Возможно, ситуация требовала дурацкого широкого жеста?  
Вздохнув, Брэдли захлопнул ноут. Было поздно, поэтому переодевшись в боксеры и футболку, он забрался в постель, которую лишь вчера делил с прекрасным загадочным и неожиданным парнем. Брэдли долго не мог заснуть, гадая, как его жизнь могла настолько радикально измениться за один день.

  
_Все лучшие песни. Одна за другой. Саундтрек его жизни, исполненный с глубокой страстной обреченностью. Идеальная аудитория из настоящих фанатов, переживающих идеальный экспириенс. Душа каждого из присутствующих неслась сегодня одной дорогой, они были едины, на короткие минуты любые разногласия перестали существовать, были только «мы» и не было «их», и несмотря на эмоциональную насыщенность происходящего, не случилось ни одной стычки или перепалки. Последний благословенный шанс почувствовать, что кто-то понимает. Что кто-то знает тебя... Почти весь вечер по щекам текли слезы, и никому вокруг это не казалось странным. В какой-то момент, подняв взгляд, он увидел, что среди присутствующих был тот, кого не интересовала группа и кто не понимал их песни. Один человек, который пришел только ради Колина Моргана. Идеальный Брэдли Джеймс — интригующе несовершенный снаружи и удивительно чистый в душе. Они долго смотрели друг на друга. Колин — полностью раздавленный музыкой. И Брэдли — намеренно вышедший из зоны комфорта. Потом Брэдли начал протискиваться к нему, и толпа расступилась, потому что все здесь сегодня были друзьями — и наконец, Брэдли дошел, и они оказались в объятиях друг друга, их руки радовались отсутствию пустоты, а губы...  
Остаток концерта превратился в один долгий трепетный любящий поцелуй. Идеальная музыка, идеальная красота, идеальная любовь. _

  
Когда концерт закончился, никто не спешил расходиться, поскольку обещали, что музыканты позже выйдут потусоваться — говорили, конечно, не такими словами — в любом случае, Брэдли подумал, что просто никто не готов так рано заканчивать вечер. Посреди толпы, только вдвоем, в объятиях друг друга, соприкасаясь лбами они медленно покачивались под орущий из динамиков эмо-панк. Это казалось чудом и неизбежностью, что они так идеально совпадали друг с другом. Удивительно. Да, Брэдли чувствовал, как его переполняет радостное удивление.  
Убрав одну руку с талии Колина, Брэдли погладил его плечо, ощущая под ладонью не только тепло его кожи и биение сердца, но и грубую текстуру футболки и гладкость принта на ней. Надпись на футболке гласила: я переспал с участником «MIDNIGHT», а он написал обо мне эту глупую песню.  
— Это правда? — спросил Брэдли.  
— Не-а... — Спустя мгновение Колин добавил: — Он не написал обо мне песню.  
Подняв взгляд, Брэдли увидел, как подрагивает от сдерживаемого веселья уголок вкусного рта Колина, и рассмеялся. Они улыбались в полной гармонии, потом посерьезнели. Но настроение не испортилось, этим вечером все было слишком хорошо...  
— Подари мне эту ночь, — тихо попросил Брэдли, — проведи ее со мной, это все, о чем я прошу. Я хочу поговорить. И потрахаться. Но больше всего я хочу, чтобы ты просто был рядом со мной. До утра.  
— Хорошо, — кивнул Колин.  
— Правда?  
— Обещаю.  
И Брэдли вновь поцеловал его.  
Он планировал сначала поговорить, объяснить свою мысль, чтобы не оставалось места для недопонимания по поводу того, кто чего от кого ждет. Но как только они оказались в комнате, уже не смогли выпустить друг друга из объятий. Спотыкаясь, они добрались до кровати и рухнули на нее, не прекращая целоваться. Прижимаясь все крепче, они терлись друг об друга. Медленно и страстно, словно происходящее было совершенно естественным. (Так и было.) Словно больше не осталось сомнений. (Не осталось.)  
Они не торопились, полностью сосредоточившись на происходящем. Избавившись наконец от одежды, они смотрели друг на друга с предельной честностью. Брэдли лежал на спине, а Колин двигался над ним, двигался в нем. И тело Брэдли больше не принадлежало ему самому, оно принадлежало Колину. Смесь боли и удовольствия — незримое сокровище, хранимое внутри. Брэдли никогда не чувствовал себя настолько в ладу с собой, как в эти мгновения.  
Потом они отправились в кафе, всю дорогу держась за руки. Не размыкая их и усевшись за столик, пока Колин изучал меню.  
Подошедшая Венди перечислила скучающим тоном, попутно записывая в блокнот:  
— Большой английский завтрак, кувшин кофе и большой стакан молока, — повернувшись к Колину, она почти нежно посмотрела на него: — А тебе, милый?  
Брэдли фыркнул, едва сдержав смех, поняв, что даже железная Венди не устояла перед чарами Колина.  
Улыбнувшись своей чарующей улыбкой, тот ответил:  
— Сырный омлет, пожалуйста, и свежевыжатый апельсиновый сок.  
— Сейчас все будет, милый.  
Брэдли готов был поклясться, что Венди подмигнула ему, прежде чем уйти.  
Колин перевел взгляд на Брэдли, и его улыбка стала ярче, и шире, и нежнее. И такой счастливой, что Брэдли позабыл об осторожности.  
— Знаешь, я мог бы тебя полюбить.  
Слова повисли между ними, заставив Колина опомниться. Но он продолжил слушать.  
На мгновение крепче сжав пальцы Колина, Брэдли убрал руку.  
— Я правда мог бы тебя полюбить. Безгранично, как в сказке. Кажется, сейчас я здорово рискую, говоря тебе это. И риск связан не со мной, а с тобой. Потому что, сдается мне, первое, о чем ты подумал, услышав мои слова — сбежать. Чем быстрее, тем лучше.  
Спустя долгое мгновение Колин согласно кивнул, признавая его правоту. Но обещание сдержал и остался рядом. Он слушал.  
— Главное, что ты отличный актер. И мистер Новак тоже так считает. Он очень помог, заставил придержать твое заявление. Потому что мы все хотим, чтобы ты вернулся в школу. Твое место там, Колин. Если кто-то и должен там учиться, то это ты. И мне ужасно жаль, что я все тебе испортил.  
— Жаль? — тихо и потерянно спросил Колин.  
Вздохнув, Брэдли упрямо склонил голову.  
— Ну как... И да, и нет. Все вдруг стало так сложно. Ради себя, я счастлив, что мы были вместе. Это было невероятно. Ты и я. И если бы все было по-моему, то я бы хотел, чтобы мы оставались вместе, как можно дольше. Столько, сколько смогли бы, — признался он. — Думаю, я был бы счастлив.  
Потянувшись вперед, Колин сжал его руку. Благодарно и успокаивающе.  
— Но еще я думаю, — продолжил Брэдли, буквально выдавливая из себя каждое слово, — я думаю, что важнее, чтобы ты вернулся в школу. Я знаю, ты любишь играть на сцене. Тебе это дано. Это призвание, а не просто карьера. Ты охрененно хорош. Не упускай такой шанс.  
В глазах Колина стояли слезы.  
— Так что... — сказал Брэдли, стараясь закончить, пока окончательно не расклеился, — так что, я сделаю все от меня зависящее, чтобы ты вернулся. Если тебе надо, чтобы я оставил тебя в покое и держался на расстоянии, я так и поступлю. Мы отмотаем время на день до той вечеринки, притворимся, что я не соглашался на то дурацкое пари, хотя оно и было только предлогом. И оставим все, как было. Потому что я думаю... Думаю, это самое важное решение, какое нам приходилось принимать в жизни. Нам надо повзрослеть и приложить максимум усилий, чтобы все исправить.  
И тишина. Брэдли не смел поднять взгляд от столешницы. Рука Колина до боли сжимала его пальцы.  
Наконец Брэдли негромко спросил:  
— Что ты обо всем этом думаешь?  
Колин судорожно вздохнул.  
— Думаю, что это самое прекрасное, что кто-то делал для меня в этой жизни. Ни с чем не сравнимо, — слезы наконец сорвались с ресниц и потекли по щекам, но Колин не прятался от взгляда Брэдли. — Это благородно. Просто эпично.  
— Значит, мы попробуем? — спросил Брэдли.  
— Да... Да, стоит попробовать. Спасибо тебе, Брэдли. Правда, спасибо.  
— Хорошо. Вот и прекрасно, — они держались за руки, невольно склоняясь над столом друг к другу. — Черт. Слушай, ты голоден?  
— Нет.  
— Пойдем отсюда?  
— Пойдем.  
Они поднялись из-за стола. Выудив из кармана бумажник, Брэдли бросил на стол несколько купюр, не обратив внимания на сумму. Посмотрев на Венди, он жестом извинился — она понимающе кивнула в ответ. На стойке не было ни намека на их заказы, так что, возможно, она предполагала, что так и будет.  
Оказавшись на улице, они пошли, полуобнявшись. Хотя идти так было неловко, они оказались не готовы друг друга отпустить.  
— Слушай, — заговорил Брэдли, — может, ты хочешь вернуться к себе? Я имею в виду — один, без меня. Джо придержал твою комнату и не будет возражать, если ты его разбудишь.  
— Нет, — выдохнул Колин, — нет. Я обещал тебе всю ночь  
— Ну, я... Честно говоря, я просто хотел убедиться, что ты не сбежишь, как только я начну говорить. Я должен был быть уверен, что ты меня выслушаешь.  
— Сегодня, — сказал Колин, поворачиваясь к нему лицом, — сегодня я твой.  
Они обнялись, стоя островком тепла среди ночной прохлады.  
— А я твой, — выдохнул Брэдли, — только твой...

  
_Происходящее вдруг навалилось на них. И это было слишком, чересчур напряженно даже для Колина. Поэтому они, полностью одетые, просто лежали под одеялом, прижавшись друг к другу. А потом Брэдли заговорил о повседневном – о школе, об общих знакомых, совместных занятиях и классах, в которых они не встречались, ни словом не напоминая о шекспировских монологах или еще о чем-то личном. Поначалу Колину это показалось странным, но вскоре он понял, что посмеивается над остроумными замечаниями, и сам включился в разговор. Он испытывал чувство принадлежности, словно вернулся туда, где ему суждено быть. Да, наверное, так и было.  
Но наконец, они начали ласкать друг друга, сперва несмело, потом более серьезно. Восхитительно серьезно. Захватив свой последний пакетик смазки, Колин накрыл тело Брэдли своим и начал двигаться. Мучительно медленно. Прижимаясь сильнее и сильнее. Их члены и яйца терлись друг о друга. Пока Брэдли не закинул ногу на талию Колина, который, потянувшись вниз, чуть надавил на его вход. Один палец. Два. Они двигались внутри, вторя движениям их бедер. Хриплое дыхание Брэдли вырывалось сквозь полуоткрытые губы. Голубые глаза ослепительно сияли. Он рассыпался под немигающим взглядом Колина и кончил, издав прелестный мяукающий звук. Прошептав его имя, как молитву: «Брэдли Джеймс», — Колин тоже кончил.  
Утром, одевшись, Колин в последний раз поцеловал его.  
— Спасибо, — сказал он, понимая, что не может скрыть сейчас свою эмоциональность и душевную беззащитность, так же, как Брэдли не мог скрыть свою. Но Брэдли мужественно оставался в постели один, не двигаясь навстречу, и Колин никогда в жизни никому не был так благодарен. — Никто раньше не любил меня достаточно сильно, чтобы отпустить.  
Брэдли кивнул. Хотя казалось, рухнул весь его мир.  
— Спасибо, Колин, — выдавил он и, сжав руку Колина, в последний раз поцеловал его пальцы. — Прощай.  
— Прощай, Брэдли. Ты самый прекрасный человек, которого я встречал.  
Поднявшись, Колин вышел за дверь и направился домой._

  
Во всем происходящем было даже что-то приятное. Какая-то сладкая горечь. Брэдли тусовался с друзьями-футболистами на солнечной половине двора и наблюдал, как Колин присоединяется к своей эмо-тусовке в тени. Естественно, Колина приняли с распростертыми объятиями. И кажется, он тоже рад был вернуться. В какой-то момент Джо поймал взгляд Брэдли и одними губами произнес «спасибо». Брэдли кивнул. Потом к нему подошел Сантьяго и уселся рядом, толкнув его плечом в молчаливой поддержке. Они сидели молча, глядя, как остальная компания гоняет мяч.  
— Ты правильно поступил, Брэдли, — сказал Сантьяго со своим сексуальным акцентом.  
— Так было нужно. Это единственное, что я мог сделать на самом-то деле, — пожал плечами Брэдли, хотя ему приятно было это слышать.  
— Очень благородно.  
Проглотив вставший в горле ком, Брэдли признался:  
— Мне будет его не хватать. Сантьяго... я правда... я действительно думал... Сантьяго, это было оно. Настоящее.  
— Знаю, — откликнулся Сантьяго, — это и делает твой поступок благородным.  
Брэдли не смог сдержать полного горечи стона. Какое-то время он сидел, привалившись к плечу Сантьяго, размышляя над тем, насколько все вокруг изменилось. И теперь уже он наблюдает за Колином, который, кажется, его практически не замечает. Но тут в их сторону прилетел мяч, Сантьяго сделал навес, и мяч приземлился к ногам Брэдли. Поднявшись с земли, они побежали на площадку, со смехом перекатывая мяч, и вдвоем с Сантьяго бросили вызов остальным, и обыграли их со счетом «три-ноль», прежде чем им пришлось вернуться в класс. И жизнь потекла своим чередом.  
Конечно, по ночам было хуже всего. Он лежал в одиночестве и вспоминал моменты, когда Колин был здесь с ним, и хотя у него была обычная одинарная кровать, в голове непрерывно крутились слова песни — «В моей кровати пусто без тебя» (The Bed’s Too Big Without You). Он снова и снова переживал про себя не только восхитительный секс, но и их первый поцелуй, вспоминая, сколько страсти в нем было, а ведь они в тот момент еще, считай, и знакомы-то не были. Интересно, это что-то значило? Что они самой судьбой предназначены друг другу, что между ними проскочила искра? Или просто Колин самый лучший любовник и целуется лучше всех, кого Брэдли встречал в жизни? Были ли они двумя половинками целого или это обычное совпадение?  
Чем бы это ни было, ему этого не хватало. Как темноте не хватает света.

На занятиях мистера Новака подошла очередь Брэдли читать монолог. Он на секунду задержался у парты Колина, привлекая его внимание.  
— Ты взял Генриха V? — чуть скованно бросил Брэдли, обращаясь к нему в первый раз с момента расставания.  
Колин, кажется, удивился, но выпрямился на стуле и словно весь подобрался.  
— Конечно. А ты…  
Брэдли лишь кивнул и встал перед классом. Он репетировал до бесконечности, последовав совету Колина, что Брэдли должен представить себя на его месте. Но у него не все получалось, пока его не осенило. Он представил себя Меркуцио, а Колина — Ромео. А дальше все оказалось просто.  
Поглубже вдохнув, он посмотрел в глаза своему Ромео и начал:  
— О, вижу я, что у тебя была, Царица Мэб, волшебниц повитуха, — и слова потекли, со всем пылом и остроумием Меркуцио, с его энергией, его судьбой. Эти слова стали его словами. Даже пластика — чистый Меркуцио. Движение бедер… которое он никогда не смог бы представить себе раньше, до того, как Колин трахнул его.  
— Она совсем малютка: вся она  
Не более агатового камня  
У старшины на пальце; разъезжает  
На атомах, запряженных гуськом,  
В своем возке воздушном, по носам  
Людей, что спят…  
Улыбка наблюдавшего за ним Колина, по мере выступления, из довольной превращалась в ослепительную. И именно он в финале первым начал аплодировать.  
— Что ж, мистер Джеймс, — произнес мистер Новак, когда все снова успокоились, — вы сегодня полны сюрпризов. Прекрасная работа.  
— Благодарю, мистер Новак.  
Естественно, все теперь с любопытством уставились на Колина.  
— Мистер Морган, — заговорил преподаватель, — вы подготовились?  
— Да, сэр.  
Колин поднялся и встал перед классом. И вдруг неуловимо изменился, став воплощением власти, мужества и харизмы молодого короля-воина, став королем без картинной позы, без единого жеста. Преображение было ошеломительным. Он начал, поначалу обращаясь к Брэдли, так же как Брэдли в своем монологе отталкивался от него.  
— Кто этого желает?  
Кузен мой Уэстморленд? Ну нет, кузен:  
Коль суждено погибнуть нам, — довольно  
Потерь для родины; а будем живы, —  
Чем меньше нас, тем больше будет славы…  
Когда он закончил, аудитория разразилась оглушительными аплодисментами, свистом и хриплыми выкриками. Казалось, весь класс готов был выйти на смертный бой.  
— Превосходно, мистер Морган, — похвалил мистер Новак. — Поистине великолепно.  
— Я бы умер за него, — удивленно выдохнул Сантьяго.  
Брэдли усмехнулся.  
— Не ты один. И я бы тоже...

  
Прошла еще неделя. И снова вечеринка, как в плохом кино про геев Джона Хьюза — джоки отдельно, эмо отдельно. Как только Брэдли заметил Колина на другом конце комнаты, он отвернулся, намереваясь уйти, однако Сантьяго его попросту не отпустил. Обняв Брэдли за талию, он удерживал его до тех пор, пока не стало поздно уходить незамеченным.  
Вместо этого Брэдли постарался спрятаться за спинами друзей футболистов и потихоньку наблюдал за своим возлюбленным, своим Ромео. Пришла очередь Брэдли быть крошечным островком безмолвной неподвижности посреди бурного моря вечеринки. Колин лишь нахмурился, увидев его, и отвернулся.

_Колин отвернулся, но Джо тут же оказался радом с ним, не давая сделать ни шагу. Напротив, сказал: «Иди. Уже пора. Ты готов».  
И какие бы испепеляющие взгляды не бросал на него Колин, Джо упорствовал. И ведь он был прав, чтоб его черти взяли. В конце концов Колин протянул ему свое пиво и повернулся к Брэдли. Пошел вперед под одобрительные выкрики друзей и аплодисменты. Пошел навстречу Брэдли._

Друзья Брэдли расступились, пропуская его. Тот вскинул голову, увидел идущего к нему Колина, и на секунду в душе всколыхнулась паника. Но отступать он не собирался. Сантьяго легонько похлопал его по плечу, подбадривая. А потом весь мир исчез. И остались только они вдвоем. Брэдли Джеймс и Колин Морган.

_Колин Морган, который подойдя вплотную к Брэдли, обхватил его прекрасное лицо ладонями и прижался губами к его рту…  
Они замерли на секунду островком умиротворенности среди окружающего хаоса.  
А потом рот Брэдли приоткрылся, а руки обвились вокруг его талии.  
Они целовались. И это был самый восхитительный поцелуй в жизни Колина. Это было все, чего он хотел. Он был готов. Наконец был готов остаться._

В конце концов Колин отстранился. Колин прервал поцелуй. Не отпуская Брэдли, он долгое мгновение всматривался в его лицо. Знакомый загадочный взгляд голубых глаз.  
— Ты проявил огромное мужество, — заговорил Колин с сильным ирландским акцентом, — теперь моя очередь проявлять смелость. Но тебе придется быть терпеливым, потому что я совсем не такой герой, как ты.  
— Да какой из меня герой, — запротестовал Брэдли.  
— Самый настоящий. Я наконец нашел свое место. Место, где хочу остаться.  
— И где же оно?  
Колин прижал ладонь к груди Брэдли, там, где билось сердце.  
— Вот здесь.  
— Господи… — хрипло возблагодарил небеса Брэдли, — Я люблю тебя, Колин Морган.  
_— А я люблю тебя, Брэдли Джеймс, — он усмехнулся, — Чувак, а дальше будет, как в гребаной сказке…_

**Author's Note:**

> Безмерная благодарность моей бете Javiks и артеру ДавыдоФФ


End file.
